The Way Back
by Chanel Blanc
Summary: In a world where nothing is as it seems, someone who should not have been forgotten...Was lost.
1. 10 Years Later

'In a world where nothing is as it seems someone that should not have been forgotten…Was lost.'

Disclaimer: So if I actually **owned** Labrinth or anything to do with it I'd be making a movie and getting rich instead of being poor and dissatisfied with the 80's version…But alas for us meager Labrinth (and Goblin King) lovers, I do not. The movie is what it is. We're all addicted and I own nothing but the stuff in my room. Heck this computer isn't even mine, it's my brothers! (How sad is that?? T_T) So Jim and Co..Koodos on snapping up such a wonderful thing as the Labby, I would've if I'd been alive then (or had money) which I have neither of. So great job, you rock (even if I hated the puppets) and please **please** don't sue me. That whole 'poor' thing means I wouldn't be able to protect myself from your shark-like lawyers…So I don't own anything but the idea, which is worth as much as you've paid for it (which is nothing).

Prologue – 10 Years Later…

The smell of ozone permeated the air. The darkness was so thick you wouldn't have been able to see your hand in front of your face. The ground shook as thunder rolled across the sky, followed by lightning.

As lightning split the sky a young woman whimpered in sleep. Images flashed through her sleeping mind, gone as fast as they'd come. Swirling together into a mass of color and sound and smell so indistinguishable it had become a kaleidoscope of sensory input; searing through her mind leaving behind a burning, stabbing pain numbing her even as it tore her mind apart.

Thunder and lightning boomed at once as she bolts upright screaming. So consumed by her nightmare so stuck in that world of pain that she hasn't been paying attention to her surroundings resulting in her falling out of the bed and is now staring at the ceiling panting and trying to catch her breath. _Dear Lord! Not again!_ She thought desperately. _Why isn't it getting any better? I thought those pills were supposed to be helping!_

Standing she makes her way to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she pulled out a bottle of pills contempt written on her face. _What's the use of having you if you don't do anything? Useless that's what you are, just like your brethren._ Looking up she put the bottle amongst the other bottles, there are about 15 different kinds of sleeping medications in her medicine cabinet; none of which worked. She gripped the sides of the sink sagging under the weight of her desperation and fear.

Taking a deep breath she looks up to see her reflection in the mirror. There looking back at her was a young woman. Her 25th birthday was in a couple of weeks and she'd gotten this new prescription in an effort to get rid of the bruises, dark circles, under her emerald green eyes. Her skin had taken on a pale white appearance. She looked like a ghost of herself. She didn't even recognize herself; she'd lost so much weight.

Turning around she went left and went into her studio. Pulling out a sketchbook she started to try to make sense of her latest dream. Sketching the bits that stood out and forming a picture. _Not that it does me any good_ she thought grimly _it's just another wasted effort, one more thing to haunt me._

You see tonight was different. Tonight wasn't just any other night; it was special. Tonight was an anniversary, a very special one. Tonight was the anniversary of the night she'd won back a baby boy. The 10th anniversary since she'd come back from beating the Labrinth and it was only the beginning.

So….I know I always said I would never be one of those people who're all 'hey I'm new be nice' and all…But…Umm…Well…I'm new and this is the first time I've ever let someone read a story of mine, much less finished one (which I intend to do – don't worry) and I'd really **REALLY** love you forever and ever (and appreciate it) so let me know what you think. My baby's new and all, and probably sounds better in my head but beggars can't be choosers and all that, so leave me some love and I'll give you a gold star and a cookie! See? You get something out of this too! Aren't I nice??...


	2. Chapter 1 Is This It? Really?

**Chapter 1 – Who Am I?**

**I'd like to take this moment to reiterate that I don't in fact own anything to do with Labyrinth, except for this really cool idea. All the other characters that you don't recognize from the movie, do in point of fact belong to me. But the ones that you do, like Sarah and Jareth etc…, don't. I'm just a poor college student spending my free time writing fanfiction instead of doing other things…**

**No I haven't forgotten about this, or subsequently you, but my computer died…I was having some serious health problems and my mom was told she probably has cancer…Although we're still waiting to find out if it's a definitively positive diagnosis. Needless to say it's been a really crazy year so far…So I haven't really been able to get to the computer to write. (and I might be in need of reminding to keep this story going…I get so forgetful with college and homework…And FINALS are coming up for me so I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off****)**

**And with all of that…(Still with me?) On to chapter 1!!**

The wind was blowing, not in a blustery way, but softly, gently through the trees. The whole world was quiet, like it was collectively holding its breath. Waiting for something.

Not that she knew what it was.

**There! **A noise like the sound of running hoofs, almost like horses, coming towards her.

The** closer **it got,** the louder **it got. And it was starting to scare her. Needles to say, she ran.

Stumbling over tree roots and fallen branches tearing through the foliage and rampaging across the open spaces. Fear making her keep running long after her legs started to burn, her lungs screaming for oxygen. As a matter of fact, she kept on running until she smacked right into something.

"Aihhhhhhaaahhhhh!!" She screamed scrambling backwards in an attempt to escape.

"Sarah?! What are you doing out here? You should be at home, with your mother." The man said, bending down to inspect her.

"Keagan! I went out to play, mother is busy, and I got lost and then something started chasing me and I started running and before I knew what was going on I ran into you and you started interrogating me!"

"… Well, that was impressive little one! And you didn't even stop to take a breath!" And it should be mentioned that this is where Keagan started to laugh, hard, at poor Sarah's expense. "Come! I'll take you home. You have no business being out here by yourself!" And he scooped her up into his arms and started out towards home.

The train bounced and bobbed along on the tracks. Throwing its passengers this way and that as it sped towards its destination. The scenery was a pleasant blur, neither terrifying in its conformity nor sickeningly sweet in its purity. There was no taint here.

At the station a man stood, waiting for the train to come in, his boots making a rap-tap-tapping against the hard wood floor as he tapped his foot in annoyance. _Where is that blasted train!_ He thought with no small amount of displeasure. _It should be here by now…Stupid thing is always running late._

Then a loud screeching could be heard in the distance. Slowly, it got louder and louder as the avidly awaited train pulled into the station. As the throng of bodies made its way off of said train and onto the platform, the man crossed his arms. Impatiently waiting for one passenger in particular. There! She was finally off the thing.

And walking towards him.

He stood tall wanting to show his height to its best advantage, he was after all very vain, hoping to impress her with an imposing figure. Not that it worked mind you, but a man can at least **try**.

"James, I didn't know you were picking me up." She said with false cheer, "I thought Matthieu would get that particular pleasure."

"Well, you know Matt" the man, James, said with a falsely indifferent shrug, "always up to something or other. He's busy with work and couldn't get away and so I was deemed worthy to transport thy ladyship to thy greatly anticipated destination." Here he gave a foppish bow and, with a flourish, motioned to the doors. "Your carriage awats…"

She promptly rolled her eyes. _If I had a penny for every time someone said that to me, I'd be rich!_ She thought in indignation even as she started walking towards the car. "You'll get my bags then?" She threw over her shoulder as she walked by.

James scowled, "Sure…" he said angrily turning towards the baggage claim. "It's not like I'm good for anything else to you." He mumbled under his breath. _Not that she'll ever change._

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the clean air. 16 hours on a train had a tendency to make one appreciate clean, fresh air…Did she mention it was fresh? Yes? Oh, well.

Her eyes were closed and her face was turned toward the sun. Soaking in the warming rays. Momentarily she let herself indulge in the feeling of grief that momentarily stabbed her heart, but only for a moment she had no desire to weigh herself down before this particular meeting.

A buzzing in the general vicinity of her pocket caught her attention. "Hello?" she queried. She paused, the entirety of herself stilling as she listened to what was being said. "I'm afraid you have the wrong number…" she started to say, "No. No, I'm afraid you **do** have the wrong number. I don't know anyone by that name." she was quiet for several more minutes, a wince on her face "No, that is most assuredly **not** my name. Stop calling me." And with that she hung up.

"You alright?" James asked as he came up beside her.

"Not particularly, but we need to get out of here. **I **need to get out of here. Which car is yours?"

"The one right behind you." And so saying he put her bags in the trunk and opened up the car walking around to hold her door open for her. "After you milady, you carriage has, in fact, arrived.

So, this is the part where I ask you to leave me a review…And to be gentle, this is my first time writing a story…Ok..FINE! Darn it! I haven't ever…actually…umm…well, finished a story…*ducks behind desk* Don't hate me…This is only the beginning…! It's supposed to be kinda slow…(And it's the first chapter of me being back…so cool it! I'm working on it…) And if you want more, you're gonna have to leave me a review! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

- CB


End file.
